Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Old Version
You might be looking for other Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force pages, including Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force(A Ben 10 Stupidity Force episode), the Generator Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force series, the original Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force's episode guide or the original Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Movie '' This is the old version of the page. For the new tabbed version click here . Description Ben is back in a new adventure! Premieres on 3 March 2013. (Original Air Date was 10 July, but delayed due to techincal dificulties) Plot ''"Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force is a series where Eon ruins 3 timelines and the Bens of those universes team up to defeat Eon. Seasons 1 to 3 take place in Ben 10 timeline, Season 4 takes place in Ben 10,000 timeline. Season 5 to 8 mix up the timelines, bring out a giant war and season 9 to 10 introduces a new Ben 10 universe!" Air Times Weekdays and weeekends: Monday 14:00, 14:30, Tuesday 12:00, 12;30, Wednesday 15:00, 15:30, Thursday 15:00, 15:30, 20:30, Friday 14:00, 14:30 Saturday 20:30, 21:00, Sunday 14:00, 14:30, 15:00, 15:30, 16:00, 16:30, 17:00, 21:30, 22:00, 22:30, 23:00 Writers If anyone is interested to co-write an episode, they can click here and tell Benjamin. NOTE: Co-writers willl be given credits in each episode info box. Season 1 *Coming Soon! Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Kevin Ethan Levin *Rook *Rex Salzar *Bobo Haha *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday Supporting Characters *Professor Paradox *Caesar Salazar *Reinrassic III *Azmuth *Sir George *Magister Hulka *Verdona Tennyson *Ultimos *Tetrax Shard *Colonel Rozum *Magister Korwak *White Knight *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels Minor Characters *Baz-El *Magister Labrid (Flashback Episodes) *Magister Pior Gilhil (Flashback Episodes) *Magister Pyke Aliens Season 1 *Swampfire *Clockwork *Squidstrictor *Heatblast *NRG *Goop *Ultimate Humungousaur *Four Arms *Brain Storm *Upgrade *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Ultimate Echo Echo *Big Chill *Rath *Ghostfreak Season 2 *Fasttrack *Jury Rigg *Chromastone *ChamAlien *Crashhopper *Ditto *Eyeguy *Benvicktor *Wildmutt *Stink Arms *Diamond Matter *Heat Jaws Season 3 *Ultimate Rath *Blox *Feedback *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ball Weevil *Gravattack *Wildvine *Snakepit *Atomix *Toepick *Benmummy Season 4 *Shellhead *Sandbox *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana *Rocks *Stink Arms *Heat Jaws *Diamond Matter Season 5 *Eatle *Shocksquatch *Water Hazard *Cannonbolt *Upchuck *Grey Matter *Ripjaws *Diamondhead Season 6 *AmpFibian *Benwolf *Lodestar *Nanomech Season 7 *Alien X Season 8 *Ultimate Way Big Villains *Vilgax *Highbreed *Diagon *Van Kleiss *Alpha *Albedo *Vreedle Brothers *Darkstar *Psyphon *Vulkanus *Black Knight *Hope (Charmcaster) (Neutral) *DNAliens (Neutral) *Zs' Skayr *Forever Knights *Sublimino *Hex *Circus Freaks (Acid Breath, Thumbskull and Frightwig) *Dr. Animo *Enoch *Driscoll *Khyber *Zombozo *Rojo *Clancy *Argit *Yenaldooshi *Dr. Vicktor *Adwaita *Aggregor *Eon *R.E.D.s *Sevenseven *Flame Keeper's Circle *R.E.D.s *Mummy *Sixsix *Ragnarok *Ssserpent *Techadon Robots *Buzz *Computron *Elena Validus *Hammer *Kolar *Computron's Minions *Lucubras *Ma Vreedle *Morgg *Mizaru *Nanochips *Overlord *Pickaxe Aliens *Plant Alien *Prince Gyula *Rojo's Gang *Simian *Surgeon *The Stalker *Trumbipulor * Black Knight *Antonio *Will Harangue *Sunny *Sunder Technology *Omnitrix (Prototype) *Unitrix *Ultimatrix *Omnitrix *Laser Lance *Poltis Altiare *Null Void Projector List of Episodes For more details about the episodes, click on Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force: List of episodes Movies *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force The Movie *Ben 10 Clockwork Clocks Back *Ben 10 Hyper Hive Attack *Ben 10 Omniverse *Ben 10 Danger and Doom Merchandise List of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Merchandise Video Games *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Force Season 1 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Force Season 2 *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Season 3 *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Vilgax Returns *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Season 4 *Ben 10 UAF Vilgax's Revenge *Ben 10 UAF Season 5 *Ben 10 UAF The Highbreed Attack *Ben 10 UAF The Galactic Race *Ben 10 UAF Season 6 *Ben 10 UAF Season 7 *Ben 10 UAF Season 8 *Ben 10 UAF Poltis Altiare Hunt *Ben 10 UAF Season 9 *Ben 10 UAF Season 10 *Ben 10 UAF Animo Attacks *Ben 10 UAF Movie Hero Triva *All episodes are 23 minutes long. *The Negalon is the only technology, as known for now, that doesn't exist in the Ben 10 universe. *There are many episode titles based on other shows' ( Star Wars The Clone Wars, Ben 10.) Sister Shows Ben 10: *DNAliens *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Omniverse Others: *'DC: '''Heroes United *'Marvel:' Heroes United *'Star Wars: 'Galactic Adventures (Galactic Battles) *'Transformers: 'The Uprising *'Generator Rex: '''Providence Weapon Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Category:Sequels